User blog:DatBeardyGuy/The Old Builders (Chapter 1)
YES! IT'S FINALLY HERE! MY NEW SERIES IN THIS WIKI! LET'S NOT WASTE ANY TIME! LET'S. GO. Jesse and friends were just about to check out the improvements Axel and Olivia made to town. Jesse stops as he realised something valuable missing. Jesse: Hang on... Axel: What is it? Jesse points to an empty stand. Jesse: Isn't that where the Portal Atlas was a minute ago? Olivia: Yeah, that is definitely where you put it. Lukas noticed something too. Lukas: Guys, Flint and Steel are missing too... Petra: Aaaand where's Ivor? The bearded man was notably missing from the group too. He then screamed out a famous line. "ADVENTURE!" Lukas: He must be headed for the portal network! Axel: Is that bad? Jesse: Guys! I have a plan! We follow Ivor back to the hallway, and we have more crazy quests. Besides, who's not one to love adventure? Axel: I'm going with you. Olivia: So am I. The two sidekicks are willing. Lukas and Petra are too. Jesse: Em, you coming with? Em: Yeah! It'll be awesome! Thanks, Jesse. Jesse: Come on, let's go! Jesse and the gang run out of the Treasure Room... but Lukas glances at a frame of a certain pig, then runs with them. The most notable features is that Ivor's House is relocated outside the town instead of inside it. Axel: It's for the best. Olivia: Weird to say you hear that. You protested just like Ivor! The gang enter a casual stroll. Axel: So, what are the specifics of your adventures, Jesse? Jesse: Oh, why do you need to know? Axel: I wanna hear the stuff I missed. Jesse: I told you at the Portal Network, remember? Axel: Like, what truly happened... Jesse: Wait, weren't you with us? Axel: I sorta forgot. Jesse: Alright, we had struggles. Aiden and his gang took off with that Flint and Steel we got at the temple, so we had to get it back to protect everyone from him with the Eversource... Which was actually a chicken! I was surprised just as everyone else! So, we had to clear our name because Aiden snitched US out! Aiden was the start of this whole mess. Axel: Oooooh, I remember now... Remember the White Pumpkin? So cool, but so evil... Olivia: A wood portal? Axel: A wood portal's not evil! What are you-woah! The gang stop in front of a basic Oak-Wood Portal in a shape of a house. Lukas: I JUST saw Ivor go in there. He must be in all sorts of trouble... Petra: He's a big sap! Why are we following him? Jesse: Petra, I don't want you grumpy again. I don't want anyone grumpy... Petra: I know, Jesse. I'm sorry. Jesse and the gang enter the Portal Hallway. The place seemed run down. Vines everywhere, blocks missing, and even a Spider here and there. Every portal color was significantly more darker. Jesse: Ok, that's officially weird... Everything is ancient and old! And we were JUST in here! Petra: Who would do this? Axel: If you ask me, I'm not one to care. Let's get Ivor and go home. Jesse: I have a better plan! Listen to me, because I'm awesome... Jesse: We go through Crown Mesa! We're not here to see PAMA again, that's for sure. We just need to tell Harper what happened. Hopefully she'll help us out. Olivia: What about Ivor? Jesse: What about him? He'll probably be at Crown Mesa too. Come on! Let's go. Jesse then runs through a redstone block portal. The rest of the gang follow. Category:Blog posts